1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to wireless communication device/network amble sequence or synchronization symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preambles are often used in wireless networks for network identification, time and frequency synchronization of wireless communication devices with the network, and/or channel estimation. In wireless cellular networks, preambles are symbols known by the wireless communication devices. A first device, like a wireless network infrastructure device (a base station in cellular network for example), broadcasts (transmits) well known to the device amble sequences periodically in a fixed location (often the beginning of the frame and called preamble) of every frame. A second wireless communication device looks for preambles to find nearby first devices and to get time synchronization and frequency synchronization with the wireless network.
Sometimes it is necessary to introduce new amble sequences into a wireless communication system for a new type of wireless communication device. A possible reason for having to introduce new amble sequence for new devices is that due to some limit of the system design, the new devices might have a need to receive amble sequences other than the legacy preamble. Both new devices and legacy devices can coexist in the same network, where legacy devices are designed to recognize only the old preambles. It is important that any new amble sequences designed to be recognizable to the new devices do not cause confusion to the legacy devices.